This is my idea
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: E eles suspiraram. Era assim. Não tinha como eles esquecerem. E chegou o verão. E eles não queriam se ver. Se ver era admitir a idéia de terem de se casar. HarryDraco, Slash.


**Autor: **Shuu-chan KC

**Beta:**Hyuuga Daphne

**Shipper: **HarryDraco

**Classificação:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, relações homemxhomem. Se você não gosta, não leia. E, por favor, reviews construtivas.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo:** E eles suspiraram. Era assim. Não tinha como eles esquecerem. E chegou o verão. E eles não queriam se ver. Se ver era admitir a idéia de terem de se casar. HarryDraco, Slash.

* * *

**This is my Idea**

**Oneshot**

Uma linda mulher loira de olhos cinza estava a acariciar a enorme barriga. Ela estava sentada em uma bela poltrona verde com detalhes prateados e cantava cantigas para crianças. Um homem, tão lindo quanto a mulher, entrou no aposento. Ele também era loiro, mas seu cabelo era mais platinado que o dela e os olhos dele eram azuis. Ele parou ao lado da mulher, colocando a mão em sua barriga.

- Finalmente nasceu. É um menino, o que significa que aqui dentro está uma bela garotinha. – Tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e olhava agora para a mulher.

- E como é o menino? – Diz a mulher, dando um beijo nos lábios do marido.

- Exatamente igual o pai. Só os olhos que parecem ser da mãe. Mas, o que Potter tinha na cabeça ao se casar com uma camponesa? – Franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando o quanto desaprovava a opção do outro.

- Lucius, já conversamos sobre isso. Há tempos já combinamos que nossos filhos iriam casar e as nossas terras seriam unidas. – Passou a mão pelo rosto do marido, o qual deu um beijo na palma da mão da mesma.

- Sim, eu sei, Cissy. – Deu um beijo na testa da mulher. – Descanse. A qualquer momento a nossa princesa pode nascer e eu não quero que você se desgaste. – Sorriu.

Duas semanas depois, Narcissa entrou em trabalho de parto. A parteira da família passou o dia com a mulher no quarto para que o nascimento da herdeira do trono fosse perfeito. Quando Lucius Malfoy entrou no quarto após o nascimento, tanto a parteira quanto sua mulher estavam com uma cara de assustadas.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou as duas mulheres, esperando que dissessem algo. Visto que elas não falariam nada, Lucius se aproximou de sua mulher e bebê e foi direto.

- O que aconteceu, Narcissa? – Perguntou um pouco bruscamente.

- Lucius... Eu... O bebê... É um garoto... – Ela ergueu o amontoado de fronhas que cobriam seu filho para o pai do mesmo e este o pegou no colo.

Lucius abriu as fronhas e viu que era verdade. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar de raiva, e voltou a embrulhar o filho. Devolveu o mesmo para Narcissa e estava saindo do quarto quando sua mulher perguntou:

- Aonde você vai, Lucius? – Estava um pouco amedrontada.

- Tenho uma carta a enviar. – E se retirou do aposento.

Ele escreveu a carta o mais rápido possível. Do outro lado do oceano, algum tempo depois, um homem muito bonito de cabelos bagunçados abriu a carta e chamou a mulher que veio rapidamente ao seu encontro. Ela era linda. Tinha os cabelos ruivos e os olhos esmeraldas. Em seu colo havia uma criança de cabelos tão bagunçados quanto os do pai, mas os olhos da mãe.

- Lilly! Ouça isso! – E ele se pôs a ditar a carta para a mulher. – "Potters, gostaria de relatar que nosso bebê nasceu. Mas houve um imprevisto. É um menino. Talvez aquela mulher tenha errado na profecia que fez e ela não quis dizer 'primogênitos'. Vamos aguardar sete anos. Se Narcissa não engravidar até lá, é para Harry e meu filho se casarem mesmo. Se ela engravidar e for uma menina, ela se casará com Harry. Até a próxima carta."

O casal se entreolhou, um pouco alarmados. Certo, sete anos é tempo o suficiente para engravidar novamente, mas mesmo assim havia um temor.

Um ano antes de Lilly Potter engravidar, uma mulher que trabalhava como uma cartomante em seu reino havia feito uma profecia dizendo que os primogênitos dos reinos Potter e Malfoy deveriam se casar e unir seus reinos e assim, ter suas terras pacíficas.

Ou seja, talvez fosse mesmo o filho dos Malfoy que teria que casar com seu filho. Mesmo assim, teriam esperanças e tentariam ter novamente outros filhos. Em vão.

Sete anos se passaram. Lucius Malfoy havia escrito uma carta dizendo que no próximo verão sua mulher, Narcissa Malfoy e seu filho, Draco Malfoy, iriam visitar os Potters para que assim Harry e Draco se conhecessem e mantivessem um relacionamento bom até terem uma boa idade para casar e assumir os reinos.

- Harry, querido, vá se arrumar! Logo Narcissa e Draco chegam e você está todo sujo! Vamos tomar um banho, e eu tento pentear seu cabelo! – Disse Lilly, pegando na mão de seu filho que fez uma careta, mas a seguiu.

- Mamãe, porque Draco é um menino? – Perguntou no meio do banho.

- Porque é, filho. E não podemos mudar isso. E você vai se casar com ele e serão muito felizes. – A mulher deu um sorriso de consolo ao filho, que ficou emburrado.

- Mas por que eu tenho que casar com ele? Você é uma menina, mamãe! Ele não, não deveria ser assim! – Bateu os bracinhos dentro da água, jogando um pouco em sua mãe.

- Você ainda terá muito tempo para mudar de idéia, meu anjo. Mas bom, eles chegando, eu quero que você diga o quanto está feliz de tê-lo aqui e que beije-lhe a mão. – A mãe disse sonhadora.

- Mas o papai faz isso só com as mulheres. Por que eu tenho que fazer isso com _ele_? – Fez beicinho.

- Você é o futuro marido dele, Harry Potter! E não ouse discutir comigo. Com o tempo você entenderá! – Enxugou o filho e começou a colocar-lhe uma roupa muito bonita, azul escuro com detalhes em vermelho.

O garoto apenas bufou. Poucas horas depois, os visitantes chegaram. James e Lilly foram esperar na porta do palácio pela carruagem que estaria trazendo os Malfoys. Eles levaram Harry com eles, mas o garoto estava escondido atrás da perna do pai, se sentindo um pouco nervoso.

A carruagem chegou e o cocheiro foi abrir a porta. De dentro da carruagem, saiu uma mulher muito bonita, com um vestido verde bem escuro e com detalhes em prata. Ela pegou uma mão pequenina e bem branca, e puxou para fora, revelando um garoto pequeno, bem alvo e com os cabelos tão loiros que poderiam ser confundidos com branco. Ele vestia uma roupa branca com detalhes em verde claro, cheia de babados. Tinha os olhos cinza e era muito delicado. Parecia uma menina, uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Harry achou aquele garoto extremamente estranho. Ele era todo delicado e as vestes pareciam um vestido. E ele também achou enorme a testa do outro garoto, que era coberta por uma franja¹. James deu um pequeno empurrãozinho em seu filho, e Narcissa puxou o garoto loiro fazendo com que ambos os garotos ficassem um de frente para o outro.

Harry foi até Draco e pegou-lhe a mão direita, dando um beijo na mesma. Logo a soltou, pondo a língua para fora como se tivesse sido envenenado. O loiro esfregou a mão na blusa como se aquilo acabasse de significar que ele pegou lepra e sua mão poderia cair a qualquer momento.

- "Não posso acreditar que eu terei de suportá-lo o verão todo. Tenho certeza que ele não luta, caça ou soca!" – Com esse pensamento, Harry viu o loiro entrar em posição de luta e acabou dando um passo para trás.

Como alguém tão delicado poderia saber brigar? Isso só fazia o garoto ser ainda mais estranho.

- "Ele parece presumido." – Pensou o loiro ao ver a cara de medo que o outro fez quando mostrou-lhe os punhos.

- "Que desgraça total!" – Harry não se conformava que teria que passar o verão inteiro com aquele garoto.

- "Se eu tiver sorte, pego um resfriado." – Ambos os meninos pensaram, suspirando e dando as costas um para o outro.

Seus pais os empurraram de volta para que eles voltassem a se encarar.

- Estou tão feliz que você pôde vir!idos com branco. ndidos com branco. ando um garoto pequeno, bem alvo e com os cabelos t prata. - Faz uma pequena reverência.

- Estou tão feliz de estar aqui! – Imita a reverência do outro.

- "Como eu gostaria de fugir!" – Ambos pensam, sorrindo amarelo e dando as costas um para o outro novamente. – Essa não é a minha idéia de diversão! – Ambos falam em sussurros, cruzando os braços.

E os dias foram passando. Harry e Draco passavam todo o tempo juntos, mas a maioria das vezes era brigando ou se batendo. Em um chá da tarde, estavam Narcissa e Lilly sentadas juntas e conversando sobre os dois garotos.

- As crianças parecem estar tornando-se amigos rápido. – Comentou Lilly, comendo um biscoito.

- Juntaremos nossas terras se este acordo fixar-se. – Acrescentou Narcissa, bebericando seu chá.

- Minha cara Cissy, esse é precisamente o meu ponto. – Sorriu Lilly, vendo os garotos rolando pelo chão do jardim. Para ela, eles estavam brincando, mas na verdade estavam se debatendo.

- Harry parece ter cuidados paternais. – A loira sorriu ao ver o garoto moreno correr em direção ao seu filho.

- E política! James ensina tudo isso para ele desde os cinco! – Orgulhou-se a ruiva, sorrindo. – Fico tão feliz que nós concordamos.

- Acho que temos um acordo. – Cissy voltou a olhar a outra.

- Draco é um verdadeiro partido. – A ruiva ficou com um olhar sonhador. – Esta é a minha idéia de um casamento! – Sorriu.

- E tal divertimento! – Voltaram a tomar o chá, ignorando o barulho de algo caindo e de seus filhos gritando e se xingando.

O verão chegou ao fim e finalmente os Malfoys deixaram o reino dos Potters. Três anos se passaram, e todo verão era exatamente a mesma coisa. Briga, porrada, xingamentos, esnobação.

Neste ano, ambos para fazer dez anos, Draco estava fazendo de tudo para demorar a viagem. Seu pai e sua mãe já foram lhe chamar diversas vezes, e até mesmo seu padrinho, Severus Snape, teve que ir ver o que estava acontecendo para tanta demora.

- Santo Deus, criança, não demore! Não podemos deixar Harry esperando! – Seu pai gritou do pátio, olhando para a janela do quarto do filho que logo apareceu para dirigir-lhe a palavra.

- Não empacotei minhas coisas, não lavei meu cabelo. – Disse isso puxando de leve alguns fios loiros. – E, pai! Eu tenho enjôo do mar! – Fez uma careta de enjoado, voltando para seu quarto.

Do outro lado do oceano, uma cena parecida acontecia.

- Ele logo estará chegando. E é esse o respeito que você está mostrando? – Perguntou Lilly a seu filho que estava praticando arco e flecha em um desenho malfeito de Draco.

- Se me fizer beijar a mão dele novamente, eu juro que fico doente! – Disse isso, largando o arco e flecha para a mãe não o atazanar mais.

Já com a família Malfoy no reino dos Potters, Lucius conversava com James enquanto observavam os dois garotos andarem de cavalo – eles, obviamente, haviam apostado uma corrida.

- Um dia, Príncipe Harry será o que Draco deseja! – Disse Lucius, orgulhoso.

- Esplêndido! – Respondeu o homem de cabelos bagunçados, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

No meio daquelas férias, Harry e o seu mais novo amigo, Ronald Weasley – filho de uma amiga de sua mãe – tentavam a todo custo fugir de Draco, e brincarem sozinhos.

- Tentamos o verão inteiro, mas não conseguimos perdê-lo de vista. – Ron reclamou para Harry um dia, enquanto corriam o mais rápido que podiam, tentando fugir do loiro.

- Ei, rapazes, esperem! – Draco gritou, correndo atrás deles.

- Rápido! Corra mais rápido! – Harry sussurrou para Ron, enquanto eles corriam pela floresta que tinha atrás do castelo.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, e lá para o fim do mês, Harry e Ron estavam conversando enquanto jogavam bolinha de gude na casa de madeira que haviam construído em cima de uma árvore.

- Escolhendo equipes... – Harry foi cortado por Ron.

- Ou amigos.

- Eu nunca o escolho! – Bufou. Ouviu algo batendo na madeira da casa e olhou pela parede, encontrando Draco emburrado lá embaixo.

- Você sabe se ele sabe ler? – Ron falou quando pegou uma folha que ele havia escrito "Garotas não". Harry tirou a folha das mãos do amigo antes dele mostrar para o loiro.

- Ele sabe inglês e francês, então não duvide da capacidade dele de ler! – O moreno suspirou, voltando a olhar para o garoto que estava fora da casinha. – Você não é bem vindo!

- Isso realmente não é justo! – Gritou o loiro, enquanto batia o pé no chão e cruzava os braços.

- Realmente não nos importamos! – Harry e Ron gritaram, voltando para dentro da casinha.

- Garotos, ou todos brincam, ou ninguém brinca! – E chutou uma tábua que não estava muito presa no chão, fazendo a casinha tremer e logo em seguida desabar.

- Isto não é minha idéia de diversão! – Moreno e loiro gritaram, enquanto iam para caminhos opostos.

E novamente os Malfoys foram embora após mais um verão aterrorizante. E enquanto iam, Draco teve quase certeza – teria certeza absoluta se não estivesse tão machucado por causa da casinha que havia caído quase em cima dele – que o povo lá fora comentava coisas como:

- Muito antes deles se conhecerem...

- Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy...

- Foram destinados a serem casados.

- Contudo todos podem ver...

- O único ponto no qual eles concordam...

- É que o tempo de verão sempre é muito temido!

Isso fez o loiro suspirar, e tentando a todo custo dormir.

E mais cinco anos se passaram. Nesse verão, Harry não queria de jeito nenhum descer de uma árvore quando soube que Draco estava chegando. Já este, não queria sair de jeito nenhum da carruagem, mesmo sendo puxado a força pelo pai, ele se segurava na porta, se recusando a sair.

Depois de Lucius e Lilly terem finalmente conseguido tirá-los de seus respectivos lugares, Harry foi se juntar ao seu amigo ruivo, Ron, e Draco foi caminhar pelo castelo, flertando com os guardas mais bonitos.

Harry via Draco fazer isso com a pior expressão do mundo, como se achasse aquilo tudo um absurdo.

- Ele tenta falar comigo sobre jogo de galas. E ele está sempre flertando com os guardas do castelo! – Bufou, cruzando os braços. Seus olhos verdes fuzilavam Draco com o olhar.

- Acho que você realmente gosta dele, confesse! – Alfinetou o ruivo, dando risada logo em seguida.

- Eu gostaria mais dele, se ele ao menos perdesse no jogo de cartas!

E lá estavam Harry e Draco jogando cartas novamente. Ron ficou atrás de Draco, tentando passar informações para Harry. O moreno sorriu, pensando que finalmente ganharia do loiro.

- Quatro setes, e um dez! – Abaixou as cartas.

- Acho que eu ganhei novamente. – O sorriso do loiro era de desdém, e, ao abaixar as cartas deu para ver cinco "Ás".

- Toda vez ele ganha! – O moreno se lamentou, deitando a cabeça na mesa, enquanto o loiro estava de nariz empinado, sorrindo vitoriosamente.

- Essa é a minha idéia de diversão. – O loiro cantarolou, enquanto se retirava.

- Essa, definitivamente, não é a minha idéia de diversão! – Resmungou o moreno, levantando o rosto, vendo o outro sair de lá. Corou ao perceber que estava olhando fixamente, sem piscar em nenhum momento, para a bunda do loiro.

Enquanto andava de cavalo para refrescar as idéias depois de ter ficado pensando obcecadamente na bunda de Draco e ter se sentido um pouco _estranho_ com isso, ouviu o povo comentando.

- Precisamos de um casamento real.

- Eu gostaria de ser convidado!

- Pelo menos conseguiríamos umas férias para descansar os nossos arados!

- E machados também!

- Um dia esses dois vão se casar.

- Duas terras serão unidas...

- E com alguma sorte o seu matrimônio pode resultar em impostos mais baixos. – E riram do comentário.

Harry ficou meio abismado de saber que o seu povo comentava esse tipo de coisa, mas deu de ombros, voltando ao castelo. Lá, Narcissa e James estavam conversando.

- E se Draco não quiser casar? – Disse a mulher, temendo o pior.

- Obrigue-o! – O moreno falou convicto. A mulher até se assustou, porque eram poucas as vezes que via o homem com essa expressão séria.

Mais dois anos se passaram, e na opinião de Harry e Draco, foram os dois anos mais movimentados de suas vidas. Seus pais queriam a todo custo mostrar-lhes que aos dezoito anos eles teriam de se casar.

Uma noite, ambos estavam pensando no outro e no fato de terem de casar. Draco estava em seu quarto, olhando os enfeites que tinha desde criança, que gostava de ter por ali, enquanto pensava. Já Harry estava na varanda de seu quarto, olhando as estrelas.

Ambos ouviram um bater em suas respectivas portas e antes que elas pudessem ser abertas, eles foram até elas e fecharam-nas. Eram seus pais novamente, querendo lhes dirigir a palavra sobre o casamento. Aquilo já os estava irritando. Eles sabiam. Desde pequenos, sempre souberam que tinham que casar.

- Desde quando eu me lembro, disseram-nos que um dia casaríamos. – Ambos falavam, voltando para os lugares que estavam antes de serem interrompidos. – Cada junho até setembro...

E eles suspiraram. Era assim. Não tinha como eles esquecerem. E chegou o verão. E eles não queriam se ver. Se ver era admitir a idéia de terem de se casar.

Draco foi tirado da carruagem facilmente desta vez, pois era seu pai e seu padrinho e pegando, um por cada lado de seu corpo, e erguendo-o no ar, para que ele não tentasse fugir. Enquanto isso, o pai e padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black², o levaram a força para uma sala enorme e o trancaram lá. O moreno cruzou os braços e ficou encarando a porta, esperando que alguém a abrisse.

- "Todas as suas energias e insinuações incômodas..." – Lembrou-se Harry.

Lucius e Severus levaram Draco para a mesma sala, mas por outra porta e o trancaram lá também. O loiro cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos e encarando a porta.

- "Tenho manchas com as suas impressões digitais..." – Recordou-se Draco.

- "Posso fazer muito melhor que isso, tenho certeza." – O moreno pensou, virando-se e vendo que Draco estava ali presente.

- "Ele é tão imaturo!" – Draco começou a virar-se também e seus olhos cinza encontraram os verdes de Harry.

Harry abriu um sorriso ao ver o garoto. Ele estava com uma roupa verde clara com pequenos detalhes em verde escuro. Seu cabelo estava sedoso como sempre, e ele tinha um brilho no olhar diferente de todas as outras vezes que o moreno havia visto.

O loiro vê o sorriso do outro e sente suas pernas ficarem bambas, engolindo em seco. Draco consegue ver dentro dos olhos verdes, e sente que todas as dúvidas que ainda tinha haviam ido embora com apenas esse olhar.

- "Ele começou como um patinho tão feio..." – Harry se lembrou de quando conheceu o garoto, achando que a testa dele era absurdamente enorme e que era um garoto totalmente estranho. – "E de alguma maneira, repentinamente, tornou-se um cisne." – Terminou o pensamento com a lembrança da bunda do outro garoto, corando de leve, mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Estou tão feliz de estar aqui! – O loiro falou como da primeira vez que esteve naquele castelo, mas havia sinceridade em sua voz agora.

Eles caminharam um na direção do outro, parando a poucos centímetros um do outro, e se olhavam com sorrisos nos rostos. Até agora eles não sabiam, eram com eles que cada um sonhava toda noite desde que se conheceram. Não importa se eram pensamentos ruins, ou não, o que importa é que apenas o outro invadiam-lhes a mente.

Quando estavam bem próximos um do outro, a uma respiração de se beijarem, as portas daquela sala foram abertas e os pais de ambos, mais seus padrinhos e o namorado do padrinho de Harry, Remus Lupin³, entraram na sala, com sorrisos no rosto – exceto Snape, que estava com uma expressão enfezada.

- Que boa idéia! Uma noção tão encantadora e romântica! – Cissy e Lilly falaram em uníssono.

- Esta é minha idéia, uma tão boa idéia! – Lucius e James gritaram em uníssono também.

- Que boa idéia, um elixir tão poderoso e mágico! – Sirius falou para seu namorado, que apenas completou:

- Esta é exatamente a minha idéia de amor. – E eles saíram castelo a fora para comemorar que, agora, os dois estavam realmente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Harry e Draco voltaram a se aproximar, colando os lábios e se beijando delicada e apaixonadamente, enquanto pensavam "Essa é minha idéia de amor".

Depois disso, se casaram e reinaram suas terras, criando um período de paz enquanto existiram. E viveram felizes para sempre. Sem contar, é claro, com as brigas constantes, com as vaidades e sarcasmos do loiro e as lerdezas do moreno, mas isso são só detalhes, pois quem ama, não se importa com os defeitos.

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá! Espero que tenham gostado! Essa fic é baseada no filme "Princess Swan", e não, eu não sei o nome em português. xD

¹ - Tom, mil perdões, pelamorde'Deus! Eu usei sua testa como exemplo, mas era para mostrar que o Draco era feio. – Apesar que eu AMO³ a sua testa! – Sim, isso é um pedido de desculpas ao ator, Tom Felton. :D Mas que fique claro que ele é gostoso e que ele é meu. Obrigada pela atenção! n.n

² - Sempre que der pra eu colocar Sirius Black em uma história, Sirius Black **vai **estar na história.

³ - Amo o Moony! – Olhinhos brilhando. – Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, certo?

**Deixem reviews, gentem!** Vocês fariam uma criança muuuito feliz, vio? D:


End file.
